gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby Deagle
|location= * * |status= |bio= family: * Donald Deagle (husband) * Douglas Deagle (nephew) RUBY is my favorite gremlin! (not a mistake) |portrayed_by=Polly Holliday }} Ruby Deagle is the secondary antagonist in Gremlins. She is a Kingston Falls resident who is rather cold-hearted. She controlled the bank of Kingston Falls, and was really the only wealthy person in Kingston Falls. She is survived by her husband, Donald Deagle who died from an unknown cause, but left her with a large amount of wealth. According to the novelization, Mrs. Deagle has a nephew named Douglas. Gremlins '84 Mrs. Deagle holding a broken plastic snowman's head. She was in her usual grumpy mood. A local mother named Mrs. Harris and her two starving children requested to Mrs. Deagle to give them more time for her husband, Joe Harris to get more money, but Mrs. Deagle refused to wait on them, calling them "deadbeats". Mrs. Harris asked for mercy, saying, "But Mrs. Deagle, it's Christmas!", and Ms. Deagle responded, "Well, now you know what to ask Santa for, don't you?" She then approached Billy Peltzer, the bank account manager at her bank. Upon entering the bank, she asked Billy Peltzer for his dog, Barney, because she believed that Barney broke her imported Bavarian snowman. When she began to threaten him for the dog, Barney jumped out from underneath Billy's cubicle and "attacked her". She quickly got nasty and threatened both Billy and Barney, by growling, "I'll get you...When you least expect it! Oh my heart, oh my heart!" Later on, Stripe and his fellow Mogwai attempted to kill Barney by stringing him up in Christmas lights, but was saved by Billy. However, Billy considered Mrs. Deagle the chief suspect in this act of animal cruelty, due to her rant that she wanted Barney dead. Afterwards, when the gremlins were unleashed and attacked Kingston Falls, they killed her in their destructive manner. In her home, Mrs. Deagle was shown with her natural white hair, which reveals she wore a red wig in public to conceal this. She was feeding her cats, included Kopek and Cacao, when she began hearing Christmas carolers, much to her annoyance, while one of the gremlins snuck into her mansion and made her chair-elevation railway go extremely fast while the others distracted her by singing Christmas carols (actually singing the movies theme song in the words, "Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah"). She was about to throw water on them, but she quickly realized that they weren't human, but monsters that she never seen before. She immediately ran back to her house and lock the door in horrid fear. When she looked out at her window, she screamed in fear believing they were devils who had come for her, because of her wicked ways. She suffered from a heart attack while she was heading to her chair-elevation railway to go upstairs and hide. She said she's not ready to die until she pressed her chair-elevation railway, and crashed out of a window on the top floor in her chair to the ground, and Ruby Deagle died in horror. Police Department Sheriff Frank spotted this. Although shocked at seeing this, his tone of voice suggested that it was a somewhat deserved fate for Mrs. Deagle. Later on, the gremlin responsible for killing Mrs. Deagle was seen wearing her red wig and clothing in Dorry's Pub. In the Novel, the scene is described in better detail, saying that when Mrs. Deagle opened the doors, she at first thought the Gremlins were humans in costumes, getting the water to spill on them. In the process, 2 sneaked into her house, and she quickly realized they weren't human. One began to eat the cat food she had for her cats, causing the cats to get angry and make noise. Mrs. Deagle was distracted by this, and went to clean up the spilled cat food after the Gremlin had left it and ran into the dining room. While she was distracted, the other Gremlin hacked into her chair-elevation railway. Mrs. Deagle got into the chair, and began her journey up. The radio later confirms that she was killed, and landed far away from her house, indicating her chair was tampered with. The Gremlins had totally destroyed the bank of Kingston Falls after Mrs. Deagle died. Kingston Falls possibly went bankrupt or another bank manager took over such as Gerald Hopkins. Mrs. Deagle had also worn a red wig, possibly to hide her age, although many knew that she was an elderly old witch as it was and refused to listen to her. Deagle did not get along with a single person in Kingston Falls (with the exception of all those who worked at the bank, excluding Billy and Kate Peltzer). Trivia *She is similar to Ebenezer Scrooge from A Christmas Carol and Miss Almira Gulch from The Wizard of Oz. *This gremlin has been given the name Deagle Gremlin by fans of the film. Category:Level 1 boss Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Mrs. Deagle Category:Villains Category:Females